The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for orientating circular can ends which have an eccentric aperture formed in the central portion thereof and in which the aperture encompasses the geometric centre of the can end. Can ends of this type are stamped out from a blank and are to be fitted, such as by snap fitting or moulding, with a plastics closure in the aperture. In order for the closure to be reliably fitted in the aperture it is essential that the can ends are delivered to the fitting or moulding machine in a specified orientation. The invention relates to a method and apparatus for achieving such orientation.